


Irrevocably Bound

by idc_chan



Series: Power Dynamics Verse [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Victor, Yuko and Hiroko plan a wedding. Poor Yuri is just along for the ride.





	Irrevocably Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry- this is so fluffy. Like- sappy saccharine fluff that is not typically my thing. When I promised co3bri fluff, I didn't expect it to go this far.

Victor dropped his bags immediately at the door. Yuri smiled, watched as Victor's mouth widened into a heart shaped grin. 

"Maccachin!" Victor cried, crouching down to cuddle with the poodle that had bounded happily into the room the instant they'd come in. He babbled to the dog in Russian, Yuri didn't really need to understand the language to know what Victor was saying. He'd missed Maccachin too. 

 

"Thank you for watching Maccachin," Yuri said to his mother who was watching the reunion with wide eyes and a slight smile. 

"Oh Yuri, you know it was no trouble. You boys must be starving! You've been through so much. Come on, I'll make you something to eat." 

The inn wasn't busy- in fact there were no guests in the restaurant, it was the middle of the afternoon on a weekday. Yuri was relieved that they'd be alone, not subject to the stares and whispers that followed them so often these days. His mother wasn't wrong- he was exhausted and he could tell that Victor was too. (He could kind of feel it. But he absolutely did not want to dwell on that.)

"I've missed your cooking so much," Victor exclaimed, quickly digging into the meal. 

Yuri started to eat his own meal.

"Yuko and Mari will be here soon," his mother said. "We can plan your ceremony." 

He had some vegetables halfway to his mouth- they fell to the plate. "Ceremony?" 

"Of course! Now that you're both home we can have a proper Bonding Ceremony." 

Yuri looked helplessly at Victor. Whose eyes were lit up with excitement. Victor smiled. "Yes!" He agreed. "Amazing!" Yuri silently slid an extra portion of meat onto his plate. 

****

"Mari, you have to help me," Yuri whispered. They were in the kitchen, doing some dishes. Victor, Yuko and his mother were *still* discussing this crazy idea. "I know I can't convince them not to have a ceremony, but can you... you help make them keep it reasonable?" 

Mari chuckled, dried a dish and set it on the counter. "Yuri- I think you are probably going to have to resign yourself to the fact that those three are an unstoppable force." 

Yuri groaned, paused with his hands in the dishwater. 

"Little brother, how are you, really?" Mari asked. She crossed her arms and looked at him. 

Yuri sighed. "Confused. Nervous. Elated. Excited. Happy."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm always here if you wanna talk, you know?"

"Thank-you," Yuri said, resuming his task. "I wish you'd be here to save me from them," he glanced towards the dining room. 

"Oh, no one can save you from that," Mari answered. 

****  
Yuri tried at first- to involve himself in the planning. He could tell how genuinely happy Victor was, huddled up with his conspirators planning and planning and planning. So, he sat beside him and attempted some sort of damage control. 

"Ice sculptures might be a little overkill," Yuri murmured. 

"Oh, you're right," Victor admitted. "They would melt anyway. Perhaps I should commission marble ones." 

"We don't need this many dinner options," he'd tried. 

"Oh! You're right! This certainly wouldn't be enough food for everyone I want to invite." 

"I really don't need a tailored suit..."

(Yuko- the betrayer.) "He's right- he needs at least two suits. One for the ceremony and one for after!"  
("Or an entire wardrobe," Victor mused.)

"Do we really have to have a press conference?"

(His mother- the betrayer.) "Oh! But it would bring even more attention to the inn. After all, the ceremony will be here! Think of all the business."

Eventually, Yuri gave up. He trained- and tried to ignore the whirlwind of planning going on around him. 

****  
"It wasn't that bad," Nishigori said while he was putting his skates away. Yuri was tired in that way that felt good- recovering his stamina and his programs piece by piece after so much time away from the ice. He turned towards the Alpha. 

"What wasn't?"

"The Bonding Ceremony," he said. "I see you watching the planning- mouth gaping open like a fish. But it wasn't that bad." 

"Maybe if it was just mom and Yuko-" Yuri started, "but they're letting Victor help." 

Nishigori laughed- a large bellow. "No Alpha stands a chance against those ladies getting what they want. Trust them to control his more ridiculous impulses." 

"I would," Yuri lamented, "if they didn't keep agreeing with them." 

Nishigori laughed again. 

****  
Victor was nervous. Yuri thought it was odd- feeling nervousness from Victor. Being nervous was like a blip on Victor's radar- it was something that Yuri felt that he didn't always understand. But he could feel it (and at some point, they'd need to work through this. Knowing potential side effects of a mating bond and experiencing them were not the same thing). 

They walked through Hasestsu, hand in hand. The stares and whispers had pretty much stopped by this point, most people used to "their odd Yuri and his even odder foreign Alpha." At this point, it wasn't more than he'd been used to from his childhood, his family always being known for being just a little different. 

"I want to show you something," Victor said. 

"Okay," Yuri answered. He squeezed Victor's hand, trying to reassure him without words. 

Victor led him through the streets. "It's not perfect," Victor babbled, excited as he was nervous, "but Yuri, I hope you like it. Here!" He led them to a house. "It's small- not the palace I'd prefer to gift you with. But this one is close to your parents- it's close to Yuko's- and the rink- and it can be ours." Victor stared at him breathlessly. 

Tears spilled out of Yuri's eyes. "Oh Victor. It *is* perfect. Ours." 

****

Yuri stood nervously. He was eternally grateful that no hideous sculptures (ice or otherwise) were present. Instead- his family was present. As well as Yurio, Yakov (to his and Victor's grateful surprise), and a handful of press (it couldn't be helped.) They'd cleaned and decorated the inn's common room. It was tasteful- blue and pink and silver. 

The important part- the part that prevented him from panicking was that Victor stood next to him. He was a solid presence- nervous too- but in a fluttering fleeting way next to Yuri's potential panic. "Don't worry," Victor whispered into his ear. 

"Easy for you to say," Yuri muttered, but he smiled. 

Victor cleared his throat- began the official ceremony. "There aren't really these traditions where I'm from," he said quietly. "And, in any case, tradition isn't what I'm here for." He knelt in front of Yuri, grasped his hand. "Yuri- I'm here to express publicly, irrevocably that I love you. That I want to love and cherish you as long as you will have me. You are my life, my love, my sun, my moon and stars. Katsuki Yuri- I can't live without you and I'd never want to." 

Yuri cried- and didn't even care who saw. "Me too, Victor," he answered. 

When Victor stood, hugged him tightly and kissed him thoroughly- he knew his answer was enough. 

 

Bonus:

Yuri checked his phone at the reception. 

_I can forgive you for not telling me your secret_ it said. _But not inviting me to your wedding? Yuri, that's cold._

 _I did invite you!_ Yuri typed frantically. He had- he was sure of it, he would have never left Phichit out. 

_;) I know. I'm right here._

Yuri looked up- Phichit was there. Wearing a dark suit. Grinning at him. Things weren't one hundred percent mended between them- but for this moment he felt like they could be. He hugged his friend, who hugged back. He glanced towards Victor who smiled at him- engaged in conversation with Mari and Yakov. Yurio sat there looking grumpy, but happy to be involved. 

"This is probably the happiest day of my life," Yuri admitted, feeling his own and Victor's contentment washing over him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may leave Victor and Yuri's story arc here. I have one more idea for a story about them- that's more my kind of thing (so terrible things, but it mostly works out). But I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> Also a warning: If you read this story first- and haven't read the others series- please don't go into those expecting them to be anything like this. They are much, much darker in tone and content. I mean feel free to read them- but only if you want to and read the tags and know what you are getting into. :)
> 
> Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos- they often making getting through my workday a little easier. :)


End file.
